The other immortals old version
by Anima Reader
Summary: Want if Danny find out he and Dani were immortal? Will Danny be able to keep from turning into Dan? How will they react when they meet another immortal named Henry? How will Henry react? Will Henry trust them after what happened with Adam? Danny Phantom Au where Forever takes place in the same universe with no PP. Rated T for safety. Am I really the only one who thought of this?
1. Who are you?

**Hey guys Anima Reader here yeah I know I should be working on Undertale: something went very wrong…but this plot bunny won't leave me alone! Anyway why has nobody else write a Danny Phantom and Forever crossover?**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Forever (why do I have to put this) and if I did own then they would still be on TV…. anyway here is the story.**

* * *

It's been 10 years since Danny and Valerie worked together to save Dani. Danny and Sam were married ghost would appeared once a week and some weeks not at all. Danny finally grew and height was now at Jack's eye level. Danny's life couldn't be better but something was wrong. Danny and Sam started to notice that Danny was not aging after he reached 20 and people were beginning to notice.

"Danny I think we should leave Amity Park." Sam stated.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"One I like to live in a new area, and seconded people are starting to notice you have not aged in almost 7 years." Sam said.

"Then where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that we don't have to worry about a ghost hunter figuring out that you are a ghost" Sam stated with a smile.

"Ha ha very funny Sam. What about Michigan?"

"Sure why not"

* * *

Many years later after the deaths of Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Vlad, and Sam. Dani, who stopped ageing at 20 as well and was now almost the same height as Danny just a little shorter, helped Danny search the Ghost Zone for them to no avail. Dani and Danny traveled the world and with Clockwork's help they traveled through time but only the past. After sometime Danny and Dani gain many new abilities two of which are the power to open portals and the power to control time.

* * *

2015

Henry Morgan just got back from the final fight with Adam and started to play chess when Detective Jo knocked on the door.

"Hello Detective got another mystery for me to solve?" Henry asked.

"Yeah you could say that" Jo said as she pulled out Henry's watch.

"Thank goodness, it was just stolen and I was about to file a police report. Well here you are." Henry said as he claimed his watch.

"I figured you say that, I also found this" Jo said as she pulled out a old photo of Henry, Abigail, and Abe when he was a baby.

"I was hoping you could explain it to me." Jo said

Henry was a lost for words when Abe came up behind him and saw what they were talking about. "Tell her" he said and gave Henry a nod.

Henry looked back at the picture then looked at Jo and said "it's a long story."

"Well I am off duty right now and I have no plans." Jo stated.

"Well come in and get comfy this will take a while." Abe stated.

As Henry told his tale there was a loud bang in the back of the store.

What in the world Henry said as he got up with Jo to see what it was. When they got close to the door that blocked the front of the store from the back area Henry heard two sets of voices that he recognized but couldn't place.

"You've got to be kidding me Danny out of all the years we used our time portal powers you think you'd be able to not portal us into a person's house." the female voice said.

"Well you portaled us into a battle of WWI you're lucky Dani that field doctor named Henry found us then instead of a soldier that could have made us full dead!" the male voice said.

Henry then remember a day on the battlefield finding to citizens in the war zone wearing cloths not made for the time or weather that he helped get out of the war zone. In doing so he got killed after getting them to safety.

"You never did thank me for that by the way you two" Henry said as he opened the door to see the full view of the two shocked very tall black haired 20 year olds.

"How…how are you here and alive? I mean we saw you die and WWI was a long time ago." the male said.

"I could ask you the same question. But to answer your question I guess you could say that I am a immortal that comes back to life in the nearest water source. You?" Henry said.

The two shone both surprised and happy expressions on their faces when they heard what Henry said. The girl looked to the boy who nodded and said "we are immortals to but unlike you we don't walk up in water when we die. Our bodies heal themselves which caused many misshapes waking up in a grave or a morgue. We are also what is called a halfa, half ghost half human, but that is not what made us immortal."

"How do you know that?" Henry asked.

"Their was another halfa but he died of old age" the girl said.

"Have you met any other immortals before Mr…" the boy asked.

"Oh where are my manners my name is Henry Morgan, this is my friend Detective Jo Martinez, and my son Abe. As for if I have met any other immortals, yes I have met another immortal who calls himself Adam. You don't want to meet him he has lost his humanity a long time ago." "Great another fruitloop" the boy muttered. "And you Mr.." Henry stated.

"I am Danny Fenton and this is Dani with a 'i' my…um…" Danny stuttered as he looked at Dani who shrugged. "Clone/Daughter anyway you're the only living immortal we've met. The dead immortals are ghost and they can die but unlike us they don't come back."

Jo was shocked "w...what do you mean clone?" she asked.

"Vlad the crazy fruitloop halfa that died wanted to kill my Dad, marry my Mom, and have me as his son. Cloned me when I wouldn't be his son making many lifeless copies of me they all died. He also somehow made Dani a girl version of me with her own soul and will to live." Danny said.

"So how old are you two?" Abe asked

"By the year I am 36, Dani is 34 or 23 being she was born 12. If you were to count the years we used as we traveled through time than we are over 5 thousand years old." Danny answered.

"How are you still sane after living that long?" Henry ask.

"We had each other and Danny has a promise to keep" Dani answered Henry with a smile.

"A promise?" Jo asked.

"A promise to not let Dan excise" Danny answered.

"Who's Dan? Is he another clone?" Abe asked.

"Dan is a possible future that can always happen. A future me that is evil and destroys the world while laughing like a madman." Danny answered.

Henry, Jo, and Abe were shocked and didn't know what to say. Dani decided that it was time to change the subject and ask "So Henry how old are you?"

Henry blinked as he got out of his shock and answered "I am a little over 200."

"Wow that's funny you look older than us but in reality you're just a kid to us" Danny laughs.

* * *

 **Well that was harder than I thought. I had to watch the final episode of Forever like 10 times to get the final scene in this. I like to continue this story but I am out of ideas…um…plot bunny what are you doing?...NO! I just got rid of the 'Who are you really Frisk?' plot bunny and I need to work on 'Undertale: something went very wrong' so take your plot bunny friends elsewhere! What do you mean no! I need help... anyway see you guys later!**


	2. Dani what did you do?

**Hey everybody Anima Reader here sorry it took this long too many story ideas and college classes took a good chunk of my brain. Anyway this chapter happened in my dream one night I only remember bits of it. I typed this a while ago and I kind of forgot to put it up. Throwing up every day can make you forget to do many things. I am rambling again let's get into the story.**

* * *

A few days after we last seen every

"Hey Danny we haven't visited ancient Egypt yet why don't we bring Henry with us." Dani said.

"Well does Henry want to come?" Danny asked as he turned to look at Henry.

"Sure why not I got nothing to do right now, let's go." Henry said as he grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Dani it's your turn to open the time portal" Danny said.

"So how does this time portal even work?" Henry asked as Dani was working on opening the portal.

"I don't really know how or why it works. All we have to do to open one is think of where we want to go and what point in time we want to appear in then we step through it." Danny stated then turned to look at Henry seeing him in his coat and scarf. "Umm…..Henry are you sure you want to wear that in Egypt?"

"It can get cold at night in Egypt" Henry answered.

"Guy's the portal is ready" Dani said.

* * *

Westchester County, New York outside the Xavier Institute

Kurt Wagner (aka Nightcrawler) age 10 was in the yard practicing his teleporting ability portaling from one side of the yard to the other. On his fifth time back and forth he felt a portal opening in the garden 'who could that be?' he thought and decided to see who it could be since he didn't recognize the energy the portal used.

A young woman with black hair came through the portal with a shocked look on her face. A man of the same age black hair came after with a older man with both had confused looks on their faces. The younger man turned to look at the young women and asked "Dani did you open the wrong portal?"

The older man looked over to the other two and ask "Any idea where we are? This is definitely not Egypt"

The two young adults turned and looked where Kurt was standing near a tree within hearing range of the other three. "Let's ask the boy that is watching us" the women now named Dani said as the younger man teleported next to Kurt.

"Hi, my names Danny my daughter Dani with a "i" opened the wrong portal when we were going to show Henry our new friend ancient Egypt. Can you tell me where and when we are? Also why are you blue when you are not a ghost?" Danny asked.

Kurt was shocked and happy to meet another person that could teleport but was surprised by the questions he asked him. Kurt answer "my name is Kurt you are in Westchester County, New York on the land of the Xavier Institute and the year is 1995. I am blue because I am a mutant."

Danny and Henry had a very confused looks on their faces.

"What's a mutant?" Dani ask.

Kurt was shocked didn't everyone know what a mutant is when it hit him "I think you guys need to speak with the Professor, I think your portal brought you to a parallel earth. I accidentally gone to parallel earth before and I am sure he can help you get back to your Earth." Kurt said as he began leading them to the Institute.

When Kurt opened the door of the institute and saw the other mutants using their powers to get to their next class he was surprised by the reaction the three had they acted like seeing people with powers was normal. "How are you all not freaking out?"

Dani just shrugged when Danny muttered "after all the ghosts nothing can freak me out."

Henry had a happies expression on his face that he had in a long time.

Kurt led them down many different hallways until he stopped at a big wooden door and opened it leading them inside. Inside was a huge library which was the biggest Henry had ever seen, but to the two halfa's it was the second biggest they've seen only smaller to Clockworks. In the center of the library was a older bald man in a wheelchair who was looking at the newcomers with a confused look. The old man was the Professor and the confused look on his face was because he could not read the two halfa's minds and when he read Henry's he found a very old mind that didn't match his face.

"Professor these guys are in the wrong dimension can you help them get back?" Kurt asked.

"Well let's find out but first you two need open your mind to me." He said as he pointed to the two halfas. "Whatever you two are trying to hide I won't tell I just need to see where you all are from to help you get back."

The two halfas looked at each other and shrugged. The very familiar rings appeared around Dani and Danny turning them both into their Phantom forms. "Sorry but this is the only form that will allow a telepath in." Danny said.

The Professor and Kurt were shocked for never before had they ever felt power like what was coming from the two halfa's. Henry was surprised seeing the Phantom form for the first time and said "so this is your ghost half you told me about."

Danny and Dani laughed while rubbing their necks at the same time. "I forgot that we didn't show you earlier Henry." Danny said then looked at the two mutants "are you two alright you look like you've seen a ghost."

Everyone laughed braking Kurt and the Professor out of shock. The Professor looked into the mind of Danny only to go into a greater shock.

* * *

Inside of Danny's brain

"How is this possible" the version of the Professor in Danny's brain said seeing a maze of over 5 thousand years worth of memories in his brain scap.

"Hello Professor"

"Who's there" the Professor said looking around not seeing anyone.

"Up here" the voices laughed.

The professor looked up seeing three Danny's sitting on the top of memory maze. The first one was Danny as a 8 year old kid with black hair and bright blue eyes wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. The second one was a 14 year old Danny that on his left side was black hair and blue eyed, the right side was white haired and green eyed wearing half of a white and red shirt with blue jeans and half a black and white jumpsuit. The third was a Danny that no one in this timeline had ever see he was a Danny with gray hair and eyes that were both green and blue mixed wearing a green crown, a teal shirt, and green pants.

The kid Danny laughed at the exposition that was on the Professor's face and said "hi Professor welcome to Danny's mind I am Kid, this is Teen, and that is Good Future. We will help you find what you need to find so you don't get lost in here."

The three Danny's then jumped/floated down to the Professor when a dark and evil laugh was heard throughout the maze. The three Danny's sighed and Teen asked "who's turn is it to deal with Bad Future?"

"It's my turn" Kid said sadly then ran in the direction of the evil laugh.

"Who's Bad Future?" the Professor asked.

"He is what remains of the timeline Danny stopped from happening. That timeline where he turns evil and kills everyone" Good future said sadly.

"So where we taking you?" Teen asked.

"To a point in your memory that takes place in only your dimension to use as a anchor to get you back" the Professor stated.

"To the memory of Clockwork we go" Teen said.

"Who is this Clockwork?" Professor asked Teen.

"Clockwork is the master of time. He saw this day coming and had Danny and Dani remember the way out for every event when they went time traveling" Good Future answered.

"Then why couldn't they remember their own way back?"

"Some of what Clockwork put in there memories was when the two were asleep" Teen said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dum! Another cliffhanger thanks to writers block…**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was. I am feel much better after finding out I was allergic to fish and stopped working a the Fish Monger's Wife a fish market. Again if you have any ideas where I should go in this story please let me know in the reviews or PM me I really need the help.**


End file.
